


switched

by fishysama



Series: trifiesta 2020!!! [7]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: trifiesta day 7: yokozawa's birthdaykirishima is literally the worst bottom ever. someone come collect this man???thank u for all the fun this year! looking forward to the next one :)
Relationships: Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi
Series: trifiesta 2020!!! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	switched

“Fuck, stop!!!!”

“Kirishima, I’m not even all the way in yet.”

“But it hurts!!!” Kirishima kicks his legs back and forth as he whines, doing a number on Yokozawa’s patience.

Yokozawa shoves Kirishima’s legs farther apart, dipping down to his lover’s face. “Quit being a pussy, Kirishima-san.”

“...”

Yokozawa groans, “What?”

“...That was kinda hot, Mama Bear.”

“Please don’t call me that when I’m inside of you.”

Yokozawa was finally getting what he wanted for his birthday after so long: not being on the bottom. Although he insisted that he didn’t want anything for his birthday, he was showered in gifts from both Zen and Hiyori. This was one of the few that had to wait until Hiyori was staying at a friend’s house.

Yokozawa would have been pleased by this gift if his lover wasn’t such a whiny prick, but he doesn’t have many options to get around that one. Kirishima very well knew that bottoming wasn’t Yokozawa’s thing and finally decided to let up on the “but  _ I _ like being on top!” excuse. But after spending nearly an hour prepping Kirishima and having to deal with his complaints the entire time, it was proving to be more of a chore.

“Just loosen up. I don’t get what the problem is.”

“I don’t know how to!” Kirishima whines again, bringing his legs back to the center of his body.

Yokozawa groans, using all of the power in his mind to avoid beating the shit out of his partner. “I don’t know! Just pretend like you’re taking a dump or something.”

Kirishima focuses on Yokozawa’s face, takes a deep breath, and proceeds to tighten himself up even more.

“What the fuck is your problem?”

“I don’t know!!!! I can’t do it!!!!!!!”

Yokozawa, thoroughly pissed at this point, shoves his legs apart again. “You know, if you weren’t so insistent on the ‘I want to kiss you while we fuck’ thing, this would have been over a lot quicker…”

His face falls into a childish frown, “But I want to kiss you while we—!!!”

“I get it! Shut up!” He pushes his hair out of his face, “You’re like a fucking child—” Yokozawa sees Kirishima staring up at him like he’s Santa Claus on Christmas Eve. He sighs, “What now?”

“Could you do that again?” Kirishima pleads, reaching to grab Yokozawa’s hand. “Please???”

“Do what,” he deadpans.

“With your hair?”

Yokozawa grimaces, clicks his tongue, and brushes his hair back again. “Happy?”

Kirishima smiles, brandishing his teeth, “I would be happier if we could get started now.”

“This is entirely your fault.”

“Can’t you just shove it in? Rip the bandaid off?”

“Do you want to shit blood? Shut up,” once again, he pulls Kirishima’s legs apart, “Could you lift your ass up a bit?”

Kirishima squirms for a bit before frowning.

“...What.”

“I can’t!”

“I’m going to fucking kill you.” Running out of options and patience, Yokozawa reaches for one of the pillows behind Kirishima—

“..!!!”

Yokozawa looks down, expecting to hear yet another complaint from his lover, but rather… Kirishima’s hand clapped over his mouth, his cheeks bright red, his eyes teary. Looking down further, he’s relieved to see that he’s finally in all the way, albeit accidentally. “...I guess I just have to do it when you’re not expecting it then.”

Kirishima stays uncharacteristically quiet, legs shakily curling around Yokozawa’s back.

Yokozawa pulls back a bit, concerned. “Are you alright?” His hand travels to Kirishima’s hip, causing him to jerk up almost instantly.

Kirishima’s hand falls from his face, exposing his thoroughly bitten lip. He manages to get out, “...Y-Yeah… I think I’m gonna come…”

Yokozawa scoffs, “You are such a mess…”

**Author's Note:**

> i had a lot of fun w these this year! this couple never gets old to write :')  
> btw i'm gonna try to keep uploading once every two weeks on this account. rn i'm working primarily on my original works so that's been consuming most of my time lol (book 2!!) i'm gonna start a short romantica series this weekend so stay tuned for that lol. love u all (⌒‿⌒) ♡
> 
> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
